


To Go, Please

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker/Barista Alexios, Baristas, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: "'That’s not an omen, is it?' The man - man, he was Alexios’s age, probably still in college - asked, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. He was the picture of dry humor, but underneath that there was a sincere amusement dancing on the edge of his words. Alexios was just thankful that his cheeks didn’t burn as bright red as the apron Barnabas forced him to wear."Prompt on tumblr about a baker/barista Alexios and regular shop-goer Thaletas!
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	To Go, Please

The first time he had come in, Alexios had dropped the bearclaw he was putting on display near the front counter. Both of their eyes, which had previously been locked, immediately followed the trail of the sad little pastry, its almonds wedging loose in some places.

“That’s not an omen, is it?” The man - _man_ , he was Alexios’s age, probably still in college - asked, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. He was the picture of dry humor, but underneath that there was a sincere amusement dancing on the edge of his words. Alexios was just thankful that his cheeks didn’t burn as bright red as the apron Barnabas forced him to wear.

“I’m sorry about that. The tongs…” He snapped the offending instruments for example like a sad little crab, and this time a small smile played out on the customer’s face for a few precious seconds. It was a nice face, Alexios would admit. He was effortlessly beautiful, and you couldn’t deny it. He was like a strong breeze; he just was there, and you knew it.

“They have a mind of their own, I’m sure.”

“Exactly. Anyway… What can I get you?”

“Definitely one of those,” Thaletas pointed to a - fresh - bearclaw, “and a medium of whatever your ‘Spartan Kick’ is.”

“Good luck with _that_ one, friend.” It was by far the strongest coffee they served, almost enough to warrant a warning label in Alexios’ humble opinion. “I’ll make sure to send flowers and a nice letter.”

“I’m more than sure I can handle it.” The customer scoffed, and Alexios didn’t doubt it at all, but the wise, more sensible past of him that his mother had molded him into made him bite his tongue; especially since this was going on much too long even for a “dead” time. Instead he cleared his throat and grabbed a cup.

“Could I have a name for the Spartan Kick?” Alexios picked up a cup and Sharpie marker, subtly clearing his throat.

“Thaletas.”

“Thaletas?”

“It’s T-H-”

Alexios showed him the cup. “Like this?”

Thaletas blinked and read it over. “You got it right on the first try. Thanks for not laughing.”

“Alexios.” Alexios pointed out his nametag. “I completely understand the struggle.”

Thaletas smiled again - a real smile, the corners of his eyes just barely starting to crinkle - and Alexios knew immediately he wanted to make it happen again.

* * *

Thaletas would show up regularly over the next few weeks, always on Tuesday around quarter to 11am, but aside from very small things Alexios could learn from conversations and typical details, he knew next to nothing.

“You’re disgusting.” Kassandra remarked one day as Thaletas left, and _no_ Alexios did not almost spill a bag of flour before he turned to glare in reproach at his older sister in reproach. She had apparently been in line behind Thaletas and just moved like a damn shadow since she had eluded the sight of everyone until right about now.

“Don’t you have off today?” He remarked in way of a greeting or acknowledgement of her previous statement.

“Yeah, and I’m here for three strawberry filled donuts with powder and a large espresso. But _besides_ that…” She dramatically over emphasized the point and leaned against the counter to look over at her brother, “Who was that you were chatting up a storm with?”

“We were not ‘chatting up a storm’, I was asking about his exercise routine, how much he pressed.”

“And if he would be able to press you, obviously.” She was unphased as Alexios almost slammed the little wax paper bag down in front of her. Why was it so damn _dead_ in the store now?

“Shut your dirty mouth. You want to say that a little louder? Can you just… Just not? He’s a customer.”

“Alexios, I saw the way you were looking at him. Little brother, that’s the same way you used to look at that cute boy who wanted to be a doctor. What was his name, Ly- Lyakon, wasn’t it?”

“You’re not helping my case.”

“And I’m not trying to. Just relax a little bit, okay? And because I’m such an am- _a_ -zing big sister, I’ll give you a tip.” She leaned in conspiratorially as Alexios handed her the coffee and whispered. “Make the first move.”

“Impossible.”

“Boys almost never make them. You do it? Get his reaction. Catch him off guard. And before I lose my mind get his number. Okay?” She stared at him long and hard before he sighed and nodded once. She smirked and left with an extra two dollars in the tip jar, and Alexios felt like hitting his head against the oven door. Although he knew she was right. And though he would never admit it… She _did_ give him an idea.

* * *

The next time Thaletas came in, Alexios chickened out. The time after that, though, he took the time and did something worthwhile when the opportunity presented itself.

“Do you know a Brasidas?”

“Brasidas?” Alexios looked up from where he was brewing the beans for Thaletas’ drink. It was becoming a tradition of a sort where if it wasn’t too busy and if Barnabas' good eye was turned away, they would talk a bit. Thankfully, most times seemed to be like that. “There’s one. He’s an old friend of my mother.”

“He’s my coach, actually. At my college.” And _oh_ , everything made sense at that point. He commuted, he had later classes, things were beginning to snap into place. “He was actually the one to recommend _The Adrestia_ to me. Said you and your sister worked here and it was really nice.”

“We do. Kassandra is a little like a cat, though. She comes and goes as she pleases unless she requires food.” Alexios gestured in a joking manner before putting the top on the coffee and handing it over. This was _it_ , and he put on a winning grin with the just right wink to go along with his words. “Did he say much else about me? Something about my winning good looks, perhaps?”

Immediately he felt every internal part of him cringe at his delivery, even though theoretically it should’ve worked. It wasn’t disrespectful, wasn’t rude, but it was just… **bad**. And he knew it. 

But amazingly, instead of walking out then and there, or laughing in Alexios’ face, Thaletas simply just… said nothing. The freckles on his face grew more pronounced, even, as he started to blush. It was fascinating, a beautiful shade on his olive skin. His eyes darted away for a second and he didn’t reach out for the offered coffee for a second.

“No, he- He didn’t say that.”

“So… You’re saying I’m ugly?”

“Not at all!” He said it loud enough that a few eyes darted over and this time Alexios could feel himself heat up a bit. There was a somewhat awkward cough from behind Alexios and he felt a light pat on his shoulder.

“Do you need to take a little break?” Barnabas asked and this time the cringe was reflected on Alexios face and in his wince as he shook his head.

“No thanks. Have a good day, Thaletas.”

“You as well, Alexios.” The other man got out before grabbing his coffee and bag and making the beeline out the door, the bell hanging above tinkling its small goodbye. Alexios gave out a mix of a sigh and a groan and allowed his head to gently connect with the cash register in front of him.

“It’ll work out, boy, don’t worry.” Barnabas offered in way of support, fucking mystic as always, and Alexios didn’t even have it in him to roll his eyes as usual. He wasn’t even about to find a way to plot the death of his older sister the next time she came waltzing in here. He just wanted the week to be over. And he didn’t want next Tuesday to roll around at all.

* * *

Next Tuesday rolled around, and he didn’t see Thaletas at all until the very end of the day. 11am had come and gone with his heart in his throat and fresh food waiting; heavens knew he was the one of the only people as well who ordered their death trap of a Spartan Kick, so that was all ready to be brewed. But he didn’t show up the whole day. And Alexios tried not to let that get him down, he really didn’t. He just baked donuts, made coffee, smiled, nodded, and confirmed. 

The sun was almost completely set and his shift was within the last hour when the bell sounded again and Alexios found it in him to get to the front counter to give a greeting and take the order. The sight in front of him made it die on his lips, another word taking its place with more disbelief than he was going for.

“Thaletas?”

“Alexios. I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, it… There was traffic. And I was waiting outside until it wasn’t so busy. I didn’t want to…” His hand swirled a little as he searched for the words. “Embarrass you.”

“Oh.” Alexios’ heart sunk. “You won’t embarrass me, Thaletas. Really. You did nothing, I should apologize for last week, it was unprofessional-”

“I do think you’re good looking.” Thaletas cut him off quietly. “Stunningly so. I did when I first walked in. And I think you _are_ a very wonderful man.” Then here he took a breath, willing Alexios to be quiet; not that Alexios could say anything if he wanted to. “It’s why I simply wanted to give you this.” He dug in his pocket and took out a pen before swiping a nearby napkin and scribbling something on it. He slid it across the counter for Alexios, and finally Alexios saw in all its glory that it was Thaletas’ number. “Are you able to meet after your shift? Or sometime this week?”

“I get out in less than an hour.” This time Alexios couldn’t help a smile, and he saw another real one mirrored on Thaletas’ face as well. “Are you able to wait that long?”

“Am I able to get a small wedge of cake while I wait, then? Maybe on the house?” He asked, a fake hopeful look on his face that had Alexios’ shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Maybe next time.”

And there were plenty of "next times" after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever foray into Assassin's Creed fanfic and especially into Thalexios! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, bounce by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
